I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of personal health and appearance. The invention is more particularly directed to the care and appearance of the fingernails. The invention is even more directly related to a method and apparatus for the safe and convenient application of artificial fingernails to the natural fingernails. It includes a method for protecting cuticle and other areas around the natural fingernail from injury during the application and shaping of artificial fingernails, and at the same time provides support for the artificial fingernails, adhering to the natural nail, during the shaping and finishing process.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art known to me by which an artificial fingernail is supported in place upon the natural nail during shaping and finishing operations and at the same time wherein the cuticle and other areas of the users finger about the area of application and of the artificial nail are protected from scratching or other injury. There have been some attempts to shield the cuticle and other areas about the area where the artificial nail is applied with adhesive material, or the like. Such shield items are normally suitable only for one use and do not combine an adjustable all purpose shield which incorporates a supporting apparatus for the nail, as well as protection from infections caused by adhesives and the like.